Alex's Sailor Moon FanFiction
by DigiScout2000
Summary: Alex is new at school, but makes friends with the Scouts. He then finds out their secret....


**Alex's Sailor Moon FanFiction**

**Before I begin, I must tell you of the changes I have made to the plotline for my FanFiction. First, Serena doesn't have a crush on Darien OR Tuxedo Mask. Raye goes out with Darien, and the Scouts do not know that Darien is Tuxedo Mask yet, but Raye strongly suspects it. All 5 Scouts have been discovered. At this time, Serena and the other Scouts are 12, and I'm 11 (I'm 11 anyway).**

**Chapter 1 - Meet the Scouts!**

** I was nervous. It was my first day at this new school and I didn't know anyone. Hundreds of students flocked by, making their way through the corridors like a herd of charging buffalo. I looked at the timetable: first lesson, Maths. I tried to find my way to the Maths block, but I didn't know where I was going.  
"Do you need help looking for lessons?" I turned around. A beautiful blonde girl, with two long columns of hair coming down from the sides of her head, asked me where I was going. "Oh, Maths?? I hate Maths! But since I've got it as my first lesson too, it looks like we're heading to the same place. Just follow me. By the way, I'm Serena."  
"My name's Alex," I said.  
"Hey meatball head!" We both turned to see a tall boy with black hair and a green shirt. "What are you doing meatball head? Showing your new little boyfriend around??" Serena glowed red with envy.  
"Oh, Darien! What do you want now?"  
"Just wanted to introduce myself to the little guy! Hey kid, my name's Darien and I'm the coolest guy in school. That girl over there is meatball head, you don't wanna hang with the likes of her!" Calmly, Darien walked off. Serena apologized, saying she never really realized why Darien picked on her.  
At lunch, I was introduced to Serena's four friends, Lita, Raye, Amy and Mina. Opening her backpack, Serena screamed.  
"What is it?" Lita asked. A small, black cat jumped from Serena's backpack. It had a crescent moon engraved on it's forehead.  
"Alex, meet Luna," Serena sighed. "My cat." I was astounded by the moon on Luna's forehead. It looked like it was pure gold! Anyway, it all made sense that afternoon.  
I was walking home from school when I saw Serena. I was creeping up on her, to surprise her, but I heard Luna speaking! It said,  
"Serena, you must show courage! You are Sailor Moon! You must take responsibility!" Sailor Moon? That must mean her other four friends are the other Sailor Scouts! Thinking back, they do kind of resemble the Scouts. I walked up to Serena.  
"Hi," she spoke casually.  
"Sailor Moon?" I gasped.  
"What?? What makes you think I'm Sailor Moon?"  
"The cat blabbed!" Admitting defeat, Serena nodded.  
"Just keep it down, OK?" I was cool with that. "Hey, tomorrow, could you walk with me to school? It's just I'm usually late."  
"I know," I replied, "Raye told me." _She would,_ Serena muttered. "Sure I can walk with ya." I walked home.**

**Chapter 2 - Enter Sailor Sun!**

** I met Serena on the way to school, like I said. As we were walking along, I heard a faint voice. I turned around. "Nephlite!" Serena said sternly. A man in a grey top was floating behind us. "Alex, stay back! He's a creature from the NegaVerse! I'll protect you! [Moon Prism Power!][1]" Serena started [changing][2]. A tiara appeared on her forehead, and her clothes became embedded with the crescent moon symbol. She had [transformed][3] into Sailor Moon!  
"[Moon Tiara Magic!][4]" Her tiara became a glowing frisbee which flew at Nephlite, but he just teleported out of the way.  
"I'm not here to play games, Sailor Moon!" Nephlite called. "I just wanted to let you know that soon I will get enough energy to power the Negaforce and there's nothing you or your little friends can can do!"  
"[Mars Fire, Ignite!][5]" Sailor Mars appeared out of nowhere, [attacking Nephlite][6] with her flame.  
"[Venus Crescent Beam, Smash!][7]" Sailor Venus [shot a beam][8] at Nephlite. However, Nephlite dodged both the attacks.  
"Where are the other Scouts?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"Only we could make it," Mars replied.  
"Well, it's been fun, but I have to go. Here's a little parting gift for you!" He flew at me, and knocked me over. Then he spun round, ready to do it again. Luna (who was inside Serena's backpack) looked at me in astonishment. It said I had some kind of [symbol][9] on my forehead, and that I was the Sailor Scout of the Sun! I was shocked. But Nephlite was coming around again. Just before he hit me, he flew back on to the ground. I looked; a rose struck the ground. The Scouts and I stared up to see Tuxedo Mask.  
"Don't give in to him, Sailor Scouts! Have confidence! Maybe this will help!" Tuxedo Mask threw down a orange-coloured stick to me. I gazed at it. It was gold, with an orange handle and a symbol on the top.  
"Alex! Hold the stick high and shout Sun Power!" Luna commanded. OK, here it goes!  
"Sun Power!" The symbol on the top of the stick floated on to my forehead. I started my transformation. I received white trousers and a white top, I had orange bands around my ankles and wrists and orange covering parts of my top. I had white gloves and the symbol of the Sun embedded into my forehead, like Luna. "Hey, I thought it was a house rule that the Sailor Scouts were female?" I looked up. Tuxedo Mask had gone. But Nephlite was coming around and flying towards me. With the transformation, I gained knowledge of my attack. "Sun, Solar Ray, Strike!" Like Venus' Crescent Beam, a powerful Sun beam shot from my finger to Nephlite. He staggered back.  
"This isn't over, Sailor Brats," Nephlite warned. "I'll be back!" With that, Nephlite disappeared. I held my transforming stick high, and once again I was Alex, plain and simple. Raye and Mina walked off, I said I'd catch up.  
"What is it Alex?" Serena asked.  
"I'm just in shock," I answered. "I'm the Sailor Scout of the Sun!" Serena smiled.   
"You get used to it." Just then Serena tripped over Luna, and I caught her. "You alright?" We leaned closer towards each other, but was interrupted by Raye yelling,  
"Are you coming or what?" Serena smiled, whispered, "Sorry," and slipped from my arms. We both walked home with Raye and Mina, trying to forget what had happened between us. But I couldn't.**

**Chapter 3 - Alone at Last; Enter the Negates!**

** The next few days were peaceful. Serena, Raye & co. would all walk to school with me, well, usually not Serena because she was late. Heh. After school we practiced our Sailor Scout attacks. But on one occasion, the other Scouts went with Luna to check out the arcade, to see if there was any news for Luna. That left me and Serena on our own again.  
"Go on Serena, hit him with all you've got!" I yelled.  
"OK...Moon Tiara Magic!" Serena's tiara flew at the stuffed Nephlite model, knocking it over.  
"Woo! Direct hit!" I said. We sat down on a nearby bench. "Serena, do you think we'll ever find out the truth about Tuxedo Mask?" Serena pondered.  
"No, doubt it. He's a man of mystery." I smiled at her, and she smiled back. Before I knew what was happening, we were kissing.  
"Wow," I exclaimed. Serena grinned.  
"I have that effect." I laughed. Just then the other Scouts appeared.  
"Serena! Alex!" Luna called. "The NegaVerse have a new army of monsters called Negates! One is attacking the market square now! We need you, Sailor Scouts!" We all yelled,  
"Sailor Planet Power!" Then, the Sailor Scouts appeared once again.  
Arriving at the Town Square, we saw a strange monster, a Negate, attacking the passing villagers in the market square.  
"Hey ugly!" Sailor Moon called. "You've messed with the wrong crowd! We are the Sailor Scouts, champions of justice! And in the name of peace, we will [punish you][10]!"   
"Tough talk coming from a girl with spaghetti hair!" The monster chuckled. Sailor Moon, extremely angry, yelled,  
"Give it to him!" We all attacked with our separate power, but the monster was unaffected!  
"Now feel my power!" The Negate grew long tentacles, wrapping around each of us and squeezing. Just as it looked like it was the end, the six tentacles holding us broke, and we were free! But how? Looking on the floor, I smiled; 6 red roses littered the cobblestone street. Tuxedo Mask said nothing, but watched us from high above.  
"Sailor Moon!" I boomed. "Use your tiara!" She nodded.  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" She threw the tiara full force. But when it hit the monster, though, it only weakened the monster, and didn't defeat it!  
"Why won't it work?" Sailor Moon asked.  
"Sailor Moon, don't give up!" Tuxedo Mask spoke. "If you combine your power you can defeat the Negate! Give it your best shot, Scouts!" We all nodded. Tuxedo Mask continued, "Luna! I believe you have the heat crystal? The Sun Scout will be needing it!" Luna somersaulted into the air and a crystal appeared on the ground, which I picked up.  
"This is a heat crystal! It can trap enemies! Now say 'Heat Crystal Activation!' Remember, the Crystal only works when the enemy is weak. In this case, Sailor Moon's Tiara weakened it. Got that?"  
"I got it loud and clear Luna! OK, here goes! Heat Crystal Activation!" I threw the crystal at the Negate. Because the monster was weak from the Tiara, it worked. The crystal absorbed the monster! The crystal floated back to me, and I looked inside. The creature was trapped inside!   
"What now Luna?" I asked.  
"The crystal is indestructible, so you can attack the crystal and it will not damage the crystal, but it will damage the creature inside the crystal! Sailor Moon, Negates have protection fields against attacks, but inside the crystal the shield will not work. You can use your tiara!"  
"Ok Luna...Moon Tiara Magic!" The heat crystal glowed, and when it stopped, the Negate had disappeared. We had defeated it! Woo-hoo! Transforming back, I hugged Serena.  
"We did it!" Serena exclaimed.  
"With the Heat Crystal, no-one can stand in our way!" Amy exclaimed.**

**Chapter 4 - Releasing Ultimate Power!**

** For the next few months, we defeated several Negates. The Heat Crystal astounded me every time! Recently we haven't seen much of Tuxedo Mask. Is he on vacation, or does he think we're ready to handle things on our own? Well, we're down to the last of the Negates. Does the last mean the most powerful? Only time will tell...  
"Are you ready Serena?" I asked. Serena was combing her hair.  
"Almost," she replied.  
"Serena, you look gorgeous how you are, don't worry about it." I put my arms around her, taking the comb from her smooth hands. "Come on, this is important."  
"But my hair,"  
"SERENA!" Grinning, Serena slipped from my arms, running her silk-like clothing through my fingers. "We need to go meet the other Scouts at the arcade. Transform already!"  
"Alright, alright. Moon Prism Power!" I sighed with relief.  
"Finally. Sun Power!" When transformation finished, Sailor Moon and I made our way to the arcade, where we met up with Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus.  
"What took you so long?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
"Sorry, but Meatball Head over here wasn't ready," I replied.  
"Meatball Head?? Hey, gimme five!" Mars stated.  
"You're asking for it, Alex!" Serena said.  
"I know," I grinned.  
"Come on you guys! We have to find that Negate!" Venus scolded.  
As a group we traveled to the place where the Negate had been last seen. It was still there, a blue, liquid-like creature with glowing red eyes. It glared at us angrily.  
"Mercury Bubbles, Blast!" "Mars Fire, Ignite!" "Venus, Crescent Beam, Smash!" "Jupiter Thunder, Crash!" "Moon Tiara Magic!" "Sun Solar Ray, Strike!" We gave it our all; nothing happened. The monster just brushed off our attacks and used it's jelly-like tail to send us flying into the nearby wall.  
"This thing's too strong!" Mercury cried. "What are we going to do?" The jelly-liquid Negate cried out in pain. Something had struck it! A rose!  
"Tuxedo Mask!" Mars yelled.  
"Scouts! The Negate is weak! Use the crystal!" Tuxedo Mask commanded.  
"Right!" I gave Tuxedo Mask a two-finger salute; then I threw the crystal at the Negate.  
"Heat Crystal, Activation!" The Negate was sucked into the Heat Crystal! "We're ready for you, Sailor Moon!" I commanded.  
"Oh, right. Moon Tiara Magic!" The tiara hit the crystal, and it glowed. It started shaking.  
"What's going on??" Luna queried. Serena's tiara had caused a chain reaction inside the crystal which freed the monster! It can't be defeated whilst inside the crystal, it's too powerful!  
"What will we do?" We asked Tuxedo Mask.  
"Believe in yourselves. You have love and friendship on your side. Combine your attack power and there's no way he can win!" OK, how do we do that?? As I held the Heat Crystal, it started shaking. I opened my palm and it floated just above it. Then it broke! The Heat Crystal shattered into 6 pieces!  
"Scouts, use your attacks on one fragment each." OK. "[Mars Fire, Ignite!][5]" [The fire beam][6] shot to the first fragment, and it was then surrounded by a fiery shield. "[Mercury Bubbles, Blast!][11]" The vast amount of [pink bubbles][12] hit the second fragment of the Heat Crystal, covering it with a foggy, mystical look. "[Venus Crescent Beam, Smash!][7]" The [beam][8] traveled to the third fragment. "Jupiter Thunder, Crash!" Jupiter's lightning collided with the fourth fragment, covering it with an electrical shield. "Sun Solar Ray, Strike!" My solar ray created a wall of heat around my fragment. "Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon's tiara hit the last fragment. All six fragments combined together caused another one of those chain reactions, but because there was nothing inside of it, the crystal became a fiery, electrical, hot, misty ball of energy, which hit the Negate, expanded around it until it had completely trapped it, and started shocking it with all of the power that we had given it. After it was out of power, it shrunk back down to a Heat Crystal once more. I looked inside. There was nothing inside it. We had beaten the Negates! Tuxedo Mask, who hadn't left yet, jumped down on to the ground.  
"Sailor Scouts, I have decided that it is no use keeping secrets from one another. I will now reveal my secret to you." Tuxedo Mask reached up for his mask, and started taking it off.  
"Oh, wow! We're gonna see Tuxedo Mask without the Mask!" Sailor Mars jumped up and down.  
"I bet she'd rather see Tuxedo Mask without the Tuxedo," I whispered to Serena. She giggled. We put our arms around each other and watched as Tuxedo Mask revealed himself.  
"Darien!" Mars yelled. She ran over to him.  
"Yep, it's me," Darien replied. "I look good in a tux, don't I?"  
"Well, I think you should see who we are now that you have revealed yourself to us." Sailor Mars transformed back.  
"Raye?? Wow!" Darien said, amazed.  
"Meet the rest of us. Sailor Mercury..."Sailor Mercury transformed back, "is Amy. Sailor Jupiter...she's Lita. As for Sailor Venus...that's Mina. Sun Scout....it's Alex, and last, but by no means least, Sailor Moon...Sailor Moon is Serena!" Darien, needless to say, was shocked.  
"Well, I'd love to stay for the reunion, but I've gotta shoot. Remember, Sailor Scouts; together you can beat anything! Farewell!" Throwing one last rose, Tuxedo Mask gave his infamous two-finger salute, and flew of into the sunset.  
That evening, Serena and I sat in a boat atop a sparkling lake, watching the sunset.  
"Hey, Serena," I said.  
"Yes?"  
"I regained my memory and learnt about the Moon Kingdom; when the NegaVerse is defeated, will we return there? And will you become Queen, now that Serenity has gone?"  
"I guess so," Serena answered. "But, don't forget, every Queen needs her King." She grinned at me.  
"Serena," I said, "whether we're in the Moon Kingdom or not, you'll always be a Princess to me." Serena smiled.  
"And you'll always be the Sun Scout, using light to guide the way for the moon." Standing up, we kissed under the moonlight. Then we sat together, arm in arm, watching the beautiful gaze of the moon combined with the light of the sun. Sun and moon work perfectly together; just like Serena and I.  
In the same lake, Raye stared at the moonlight, thinking of her love with Tuxedo Mask and Darien. As she thought, a shadow flew in front of the moon. Tuxedo Mask! Looking down at Raye, he saluted, and flew off. Raye then noticed something had mysteriously appeared inside her boat; a bouquet of roses! Raye sighed happily. For all of the Sailor Scouts, the world was at peace. And for Serena, Raye, Darien and myself, the world seemed, well, magical.**

   [1]: ../../My%20favourite%20sounds/Sailor%20Moon/Moon_Prism_Power.wav
   [2]: ../../My%20favourite%20movies/Sailor%20Moon/Moon_Transform.avi
   [3]: ../../My%20favourite%20sounds/Sailor%20Moon/Moon%20Transformation.mid
   [4]: ../../My%20favourite%20sounds/Sailor%20Moon/Moon_Tiara_Magic.wav
   [5]: ../../My%20favourite%20sounds/Sailor%20Moon/Mars_Fire_Ignite.wav
   [6]: ../../My%20favourite%20movies/Sailor%20Moon/Mars_Fire_Ignite.avi
   [7]: ../../My%20favourite%20sounds/Sailor%20Moon/Venus_Crescent_Beam_Smash.wav
   [8]: ../../My%20favourite%20movies/Sailor%20Moon/Venus_Crescent_Beam_Smash.avi
   [9]: ../../My%20favourite%20pictures/Sailor%20Moon/Sun-symbol.jpg
   [10]: ../../My%20favourite%20sounds/Sailor%20Moon/Righting_wrongs.wav
   [11]: ../../My%20favourite%20sounds/Sailor%20Moon/Mercury_Bubbles_Blast.wav
   [12]: ../../My%20favourite%20movies/Sailor%20Moon/Mercury_Bubbles_Blast.avi



End file.
